Field
The described technology generally relates to a packing tray for rechargeable batteries.
Description of the Related Technology
Demand for rechargeable batteries as an energy source has been increasing as development for mobile devices has increased. Rechargeable batteries can be classified into cylindrical, angular, and pouch type rechargeable batteries. For long-distance and safe transfer of the rechargeable batteries, various packing mechanisms can be used.
As one example, one external paper box, a plurality of middle boxes inserted in the outer box, and a plurality of inner boxes inserted in each of the plurality of middle boxes are used to pack the cylindrical rechargeable batteries.
In addition, a cell barrier member that separately receives the cylindrical rechargeable batteries for each battery cell is used in the inner box. The cell barrier member is made of paper to ease friction and impact that can occur between neighboring battery cells.
In addition, a shock-absorbing member is used between the inner boxes to pack the cylindrical rechargeable battery. The shock-absorbing member can be made of sponge material, and absorbs impact between the inner boxes to protect the battery cells from external impact and reinforce compression strength.